Fragments of Scattered Souls
by ApolloBlackwood
Summary: Ace Attorney Secret Santa gift for Jojo! The Wright Anything Agency is planning to celebrate Christmas and Maya Fey is visiting for that occasion (post-SoJ) - but who is this Maya? And thus, the female members of the agency arrive at a false conclusion ... (Fragmented story)


**Fragments of Scattered Souls**

~o

Ann.: Merry Christmas, Jojo! I hope you like this story :)

Ann. 2: Contains a lot of vague references that might be taken as spoilers (especially Investigations 2 [centering around Edgeworth's story!] and SoJ)

~o

* * *

~o

Let's begin this story from the end.

Every person in this world has a thread of fate, a thin string that gives them guidance in life and leads their steps forward. Sometimes, the thread connects with other threads, bringing people together, they get entangled or disentangle again and people lose sight of each other. Sounds philosophic, doesn't it?

When I'm talking about the end I'm not talking about death. Death is not the final line of our threads, it's just making them invisible, it makes them not tangible – for most people at least. Because very few people can reach for ghost threads when they know their color and name, and they can become one with them for some time. That's how spirit mediums make contact with the dead.

Sometimes I think my life ended in that dreadful elevator thirteen years ago. A new figure, who replaced my father, took the thread of my fate into their hands and turned its color upside down, twisted it and changed me to the inner core, making me that person that I am today. Partially, not wholly. But who am I telling this? You know it. You know it all too well, don't you? You have been chasing after me for years, Wright. I used to never look back all these years because when I did I inevitably saw my thread go back to the darkness of that elevator and it would break me, rub me down to the core and leave nothing more than a shell. I have been a shell back then.

I just used to ignore that fact.

I had friends. I think I had friends. Were Franziska and Gumshoe my friends? Should I have considered them family? It doesn't matter. I never valued my friends. And this includes you too, Wright. I never looked back because I never dared to look back.

That changed. So let's begin this story from the end.

I told you about the threads of fate. Let me tell you something about logic as well. You think logic is easy to understand. Logic is used everyday, it's common sense, to say the least.

But for me logic is a little bit different. I surely use it like other people too but for me every piece of information is a piece of a great mirror whose shards I assemble to an even greater picture. I piece them together and look at the truth through a cracked reflection. The truth can never be distorted, even when it's broken, no matter how ugly it may be.

Do you like chess, Wright? Chess reminds me of cases long ago. Chess connected our threads of fate and chess was helping me to concentrate so that I could look through a gigantic mirror, bigger than anything I have ever faced before.

You may ask, „_Isn't it easier to see the whole picture when you can look through a big mirror than piecing together small mirrors instead? Big mirrors leave bigger shards when they break, don't they?_" but the bigger a mirror of logic and truth is, the greater the cracks in it and the harder it is to look behind it and to see – to look – and to understand.

Of course I'm referring to a mastermind and all the mischief he faced, a mischief that would hit us head-on and lead us to the Dark Age of the Law in the end. But it would carry me too far away to recount my life story, a story not to be told in three or five acts but a story that would take a lifetime to explore and another lifetime to elucidate.

I present to you a variety of shards of different forms, different colors, connecting with different threads of fate but with all the shards you will be able to understand the bigger picture and you will be part of what I have seen and enjoyed on Christmas – and even though you know the story already, Wright, you will see the way I saw it.

~o

* * *

~o

**Red Shard – Pain**

**24.12**

~o

The night was clear enough to see stars in the sky, distant and small and out of reach. Their shapes reflected on the silent water of Gourd Lake and grilling chirps and other lake sounds filled the air with their soft voices, whispering.

"Do you ever regret your life decisions?" They sat next to each other on a broad stone at the shore, close enough to share warmth on this cold december night but so far away that their shoulders barely touched. Apollo entwined his arms around his knees and rested his chin on them, looking up.

_How could you say something so casually, Klavier?_

"Why do you ask?" He didn't turn his head to look at Klavier. Klavier usually gave off so many strong tells and Apollo just wanted some peace for a change. People in Khura'in were so taxing and demanding and everybody depended on him and all that weight of responsibility-

"You don't look too well, Herr Forehead."

"Oh, do I?" If he was honest with himself he could feel fatigue resting in his bones and gnawing on his energy like leeches. "I'm fine though." He extended a hand and grabbed a pebble, swung his arm and let the pebble jump thrice over the silent waters. He could tell that Klavier was looking at Apollo's profile without needing to confirm his gut feeling. He knew because he knew the man next to him.

Or at least he used to.

"A lot of time has passed. Won't you ask how business is in Khura'in? I will tell you how little people there know of the Gavinners." Apollo cracked a smile, his fingers searching for another pebble smooth and flat enough to jump over the water but instead he felt fingers close around his.

Klavier's fingers were cold but his grip firm and the urge hidden in this gesture made Apollo finally look at Klavier.

"I bet everybody asks you about your business in Khura'in, ja?" Usually Klavier's way of talking was silky, flirty and with enticing undertones, all rock star and diva that he was. But Apollo didn't need to be Athena to hear the difference in Klavier's voice this time. The seriousness in it. No, not seriousness. That too but foremost, bitterness.

Apollo didn't understand. And Klavier continued talking in the darkness, now his turn to focus his gaze on something else than Apollo's face, and that was his knees, his shoes, his hand on Apollo's hand.

~o

* * *

~o

**Violet Shard – Welcome**

**23.12**

~o

_My dear followers,_

_tonight I will land on home ground again. I haven't been home for ages !_

_Actually, I don't even remember when I last visited Kurain Village, it just feels so far away. I know Pearly has been taking care of the house and the other acolytes have been helping her and stuff but can you imagine how weird it will be to return to my old life? Kurain Village is just such a small shut-in community. Especially if you compare it to a big country like Khura'in!_

_I'm not sure I'll be able to make it._

_I really loved Khura'in. The Khura'inese people have been scary sometimes but before Nick arrived to visit everything had been fine, right? All those incidents must have been the bad luck he's attracting!_

_Talking about Nick, I'm sooo excited to meet the new members of Wright&Co. Law Offices! Oh wait, that's not correct, it's named Wright Anythings Agency now._

_And Nick has a daughter ? And apparently she's suuuuper into magic and everybody knows her. Oh I'm so looking forward to meeting her! Also there's Athena, the youngest member of the agency, and she has something to do with psychology._

_I wonder how Charley's doing? Nick 100% didn't take care of him, I just know it! Oh Charley please tell me you still are somewhere in the office!_

_Heavens I can't wait to meet Edgeworth again. Nick let something shine through as they were talking together back in Khura'in and they must must must must be dating now ! One can't look at those two without wanting to smack both and make them finally kiss! Really you should SEE them!_

_I will personally haunt Nick if he's still too shy to ask Edgeworth out. WHAT WOULD HE BE WAITING FOR?_

_Anyways, time to log off, the plane's gonna land soon!_

_~o_

* * *

~o

**White Shard – Science**

**23.12**

~o

**8:20 PM**

"Whom am I talking to?"

"Trucy Wright. Ema, is that you?"

"Oh hey Trucy! Listen, is Mr Wright nearby?"

"No, Daddy is at the airport at the moment. He's fetching Maya Fey. Why do you need to talk to him, Ema? Is there something I should tell him when he's back? Oh, and if it's urgent, Daddy should have his mobile phone with him. You could call him there."

"Uh, oh, no Trucy, I just – well. I returned from Khura'in with Prosecutor Sahdmahdi the day before yesterday but today is my first really free day off so I thought we could .. go out together. I mean, the whole gang. You know, grab something to eat. Like in the old times. I miss having normal people around me. People who don't sing all the time or are crying about their love interests or are ... reciting mantras and sutras. So I wanted to ask you lot out for lunch?"

"That sounds lovely! Ema, why don't you just join the agency for Christmas tomorrow?"

"Oh no no, I didn't mean to ask-"

"Shush! You're welcome like everybody else, Ema! No, I actually _expect you_ to join us on Christmas! It will be fun, you'll see! Polly comes tomorrow from Khura'in as well and Simon and Klav will be part of the celebration too!"

"The fop? Oh … I .. I will think about it. I don't even have presents for you lot. And .. I will have to .. talk with Prosecutor Sahdmahdi about it. Scientifically speaking I might make it in time but I can't say for sure right now."

"You know, Mr Edgeworth will be there too."

"What? Oh heavens, I really can't tell if I'll have time tomorrow evening, Trucy, but okay, I'll keep that in mind- Shit, he's calling, I'll call you back, okay Trucy? Take care!"

~o

* * *

~o

**Burgundy colored Shard – Loneliness**

**24.12**

~o

When Edgeworth exhaled, his breath materialized as cloud in front of his face for a second before it disbanded into thin air. He looked up into the dark night sky speckled with a band of stars, distant and small, and thought about his father.

He was basically alone at Gourd Lake. At the far end of the shore he could make out the light of someone camping even though it was clearly prohibited to be camping here but other than that the shoreline was deserted.

It was to be expected.

Since Yani Yogi has been taken into custody nobody had been able to lead the little Rent-A-Boat shop at the lake and Larry's occupation time periods were as fickle as his interests in ladies so that he deserted his job was no surprise to anyone anyways.

Edgeworth took out his mobile phone and dialed a number, waiting for the other party to accept the call.

"24th of December, a lonely man working instead of celebrating, Raymond Shields, how can I help you?" There was a certain trace of easiness in Ray's voice when he was talking, a trace that was supposed to make any situation easier for both his conversation partners and himself. Surely he must have picked up that behavior from his extensive contact with Gregory Edgeworth during Ray's younger years (and Miles later too) because whoever was confronted with the eternal Edgeworths' seriousness couldn't help but become a joking and open person – right?

"Good evening Mr Shields. What odds make you a lonely man working instead of celebrating?"

"Oh my! If that isn't lovely Miles Edgeworth calling me! What gives, Miles? How are you? I'm so glad to hear your voice again!"

Edgeworth smiled by pulling the corners of his mouth upwards. Sometimes he missed the defense attorney but he would never say that out loud. He couldn't bring himself to say it. It felt awkward to give voice to his feelings. "I'm paying my respects to father tonight. It's thirteen years ago, Mr Shields." He didn't have to explain to Ray what he was talking about because Raymond Shields was as familiar with Miles' reference as Miles himself was.

"Miles Miles Miles, but you're early this year – I thought we could meet up on the 28th and visit the cemetery together?"

Edgeworth could hear the surprise in the defense attorney's voice. He pictured him standing in front of the great desk in Edgeworth&Co. Law Offices, hat and the framed picture of Gregory Edgeworth in front of him, kind and sparkling eyes clouded with sad thoughts, and Edgeworth cleared his throat and shook his head even though Ray couldn't see it.

"That had been a possibility a week ago, Mr Shields but sadly I must call off our plans regarding that. Since I am Chief Prosecutor I have duties to fulfill, no matter the date. Prosecutor Sahdmahdi has requested my presence in Khura'in to help with the legal system there. It is a duty that I cannot neglect."

On the other side of the call, Ray sighed heavily.

"See there, Miles, that must be your Von Karma side - finish a job up to perfection because it has to be done. Have you thought about poor Uncle Ray? Not only do I spend my Christmas alone and working but here you are, telling me that I will have to pay my respects to your father on my own too."

"Kay will be here and I heard that Catherine Hall is giving a concert on New Years. There might be a possibility that for Christmas Kay got in possession of two of Miss Hall's concert tickets ..."

"You have my eternal gratitude." Ray's voice made a 180° momentum, definitely trembling but this time with excitement. Edgeworth managed a whole smile. "Hm, sad that you place your job over your old buddy Ray, Miles but since you made such a compelling argument with the concert tickets and planned this arrangement all out it would be rude of me to waste your efforts -"

~o

* * *

~o

**Blue shard – They're in love!**

**23.12**

~o

_He's in love with her, isn't he?_

Daddy usually wasn't that nervous, not even in court when he was about to lose a trial. That was one of the qualities I really admired with him and thinking about Daddy's strength helped me with my magician's creed to always keep a smile, no matter how bad a situation got. Daddy could keep his cool and so could I!

But Daddy was definitely nervous now.

_Who exactly is this Maya Fey?_

Daddy left the agency with his bicycle keys in hand but came back after two minutes to get his coat too. Five minutes later he was back again, this time to grab his wallet. Seven minutes later he returned to get his mobile phone. I watched him closely every time he stepped into the agency and I noticed that he gave off some really strange tells.

_What does Maya Fey mean to you, Daddy? You mentioned her so scarcely, so who is she?_

I didn't really talk to Maya back in Khura'in because too many things had been happening at once and even when Maya and I had been in the same room, getting to know each other had been impossible.

When the door to the agency opened again I already started complaining: "Can't you think of taking everything-" but to my surprise it wasn't Daddy. "Athena!"

"Hi!" She came sprinting in, dropped her bag onto the sofa and ran into the back room in full sprint. I half stood up from my seat and wanted to go around the table to see what she was doing there but Athena was as quickly as she disappeared back again, with a stack of papers in her arms. "Bye!"

"Athena, wait!"

I cringed as Athena straight up crashed against my new magic prop next to the door, distracted by falling papers under her arms, and fell to the ground with a lot of _Ouchs_! "Athena, you have to be more careful!" I hurried over and reached out to help her but she was helplessly entangled in the wire work that held the wooden parts of the prop together …

~o

**8:28 PM**

"I'm so sorry, Simon! I forgot about your paperwork!"

I gave up on the prop. It hadn't survived the collision with Athena and I would have to buy a new one soon (especially since it had been my plan to use this prop during the Christmas special party in the Wonder Bar but I guessed that would have to wait now).

"Yes. …. Yes." Athena put down the phone and terminated the call, then raised both hands over her head and seemed to speak her prayers. I noticed Widget's deep blue color.

"Athena, are you okay?", I asked but it wouldn't take any perceiving ability to see that she was not okay. That phone call with Simon really took away the rest of her energy (highly unusual, Athena always had energy).

Athena turned around and fell onto the sofa, stretching out on it and covering her face with both hands, and Widget turned bright red without Athena saying a word.

"_How impudent!"_, Widget mechanically exclaimed and I tilted my head, worried.

"Will you tell me now?", I asked. Athena sat up with a jerk, cheeks burning red, and nodded, fueled anew.

"It's Mr Wright's fault! He was supposed to remind me but he forgot!"

"Daddy's fault? What is his fault, Athena?" Sometimes I had to be really patient with her. At times like these I really really missed Polly. He was the brain of our agency. Or no, not brain. Actually, he had the talent to keep things in order and organize stuff so that you didn't have chaos in here and everything was orderly prepared when you needed it. Must have been a thing Polly learned from his dreadful mentor Kristoph Gavin – and since Polly was in Khura'in everything on our desks was turned upside down. But what would you expect when you had Daddy, Athena and me left behind to take care of everything?

Anyways, never stack up three chaos people in a small room because nothing good will come out of it.

"What's his fault?" Athena fell back onto the sofa and her face darkened. "Simon sent the paperwork for Mr Edgeworth and I should have handed it in today. Simon extra finished them after therapy and they were kinda important. And since Mr Wright sees Mr Edgeworth anyways I thought I could hand them in but look at the time!" Athena pointed at our wall clock with an accusing finger but I didn't think it was the clock's fault.

_But Daddy was too distracted with his thoughts about Maya Fey to think about Mr Edgeworth's paperwork, huh?_

~o

* * *

~o

**?.? - Care**

**24.12**

~o

"I won't talk to him." He was content to stand in the dark and not be seen by any other than Phoenix Wright. It would not serve to be seen by any other person. "Will he be alright?" He lifted his hand and wanted to pull at his hat but of course he didn't even wear one …

"I think Miles is alright, sir. Everybody takes great care of him."

If you looked into this man's upright and honest face you couldn't help but know that he was talking the truth. And every day in trial he himself had seen people in court (witnesses, culprits, _prosecutors_) who had been lying the blue from the sky without batting an eye – but this man was nothing like them and he was telling the truth.

"You have been taking care of my boy, Phoenix?", he asked, feeling his throat tighten. He cleared his throat in order to get rid off the lump in it.

Miles really did look happy, standing next a fireplace with this huge group of people and talking with a new light on his face that he hadn't shown when he still had been a boy. Yes, when Miles had been little he always had preferred his law books over fairy tales and solitude over friends.

It warmed his heart when he saw Miles happy like this, with friends, smiling, celebrating Christmas.

"Yes, sir. And I swear to you that I will continue to be taking care of him. In any respect possible."

"Then I can depart in peace." He wished to talk to old friends, like Byrne, Tyrell, Ray, … but the spirit medium had told him that his time was limited and maybe it would be better to not seek contact with any of them. Still, he felt an odd feeling of loss in his chest when he turned away from the scene at the campfire, facing the dark and facing Phoenix, whose eyes were telling him that the situation was more complicated than he could even imagine. He put a hand on Phoenix's shoulder but then changed his mind and tugged the other lawyer into a hug. He whispered a hoarse thanks into his hair and then, he departed.

~o

* * *

~o

**Burgundy colored Shard – Christmas phone calls**

**24.12**

~o

"Mr Edgeworth sir! I'm so happy that you called me, sir!"

"Hello, Detective Gumshoe. How are you doing?" Edgeworth played with the paper's corner on his desk.

"I'm good but I miss you like crazy, sir! I mean, I miss working with you! I miss the precinct and the hunt for criminals and all that adventure stuff, sir!" There was some background shouting on Gumshoe's end and Gumshoe transferred the message: "Maggey gives her congratulations for your new position, Mr Edgeworth sir! And we both thank you for your Christmas present, I already placed it in the middle of our living room!" He sounded very proud of this.

"In the middle of your living room, detective?" Edgeworth put his hand against his forehead and wondered how a Christmas tree would look in the middle of Gumshoe's apartment. There hardly would be any space left to walk around anymore. And Edgeworth already had bought the smallest tree possible ...

"Yes! So what are your plans for tonight, Mr Edgeworth sir? Do you want to come over for a Pre-Christmas celebration? Maggey's cooking tonight and we thought you might wanna join?" He sounded very hopeful but Edgeworth had different plans.

"I must excuse myself, detective, I have made arrangements with Wright and Miss Fey tonight."

"What about tomorrow then, Mr Edgeworth?" Still hopeful. It was only to be wished for that this hope would never leave the dear detective, ever.

"For that I must excuse myself as well. I will have to depart for Khura'in soon enough and still have some matters to attend to."

"I see." There was a short silence between them and when Gumshoe continued talking his tone had changed. He never expressed regret over giving up his position as detective but old habits hardly die. "Sir, I heard what happened at the Prosecutor's Office since I have been away and please never hesitate to contact me if you ever need my help. I'll be there for you with everything I have and help you, Mr Edgeworth sir. Even without my police badge. Okay?"

"Okay." Edgeworth often wished he was better with words but thank heavens that people like Gumshoe existed – because people like Gumshoe understood him better than he sometimes understood himself. And as such, Edgeworth didn't have to say much more than this one word and Gumshoe understood that Edgeworth was grateful for the offered help.

"Good, then, take care of yourself, Mr Edgeworth sir and I hope that your travel will be a pleasant one!"

"Yes. Have a nice Christmas, Gumshoe. Say Mrs Byrde hello from me too."

The other phone call was of different nature.

"Franziska, where are you right now?"

"Miles Edgeworth, why are you calling me?" Judging from the silence on the call's other side Franziska was by herself. Edgeworth had to suppress a sigh and kept his voice neutral as he answered.

"I thought you might want to hear my voice after such a long time. You're mostly away with Interpol which means we hardly see each other and … it's Christmas."

"It's not Christmas yet, Miles Edgeworth." Her freezing undertone didn't change and again, Edgeworth fought back a heavy sigh. Yes, he knew the debate when Christmas was all too well. And talking to Franziska never proved to be an easy task. "But I think I appreciate your concern about my well-being. Yes, indeed, I would even say that I am happy to be called by you."

Silence.

"What are your plans for the next days?", Edgeworth asked.

"I can't tell you, it's Interpol's secrets. But I heard that you will be flying to Khura'in soon?"

"Interpol can't possibly not be involved with Khura'in. I guess I'll see you there?" It was a guess but it was a well calculated guess. And just as every well calculated guess Edgeworth was correct with his assumption. He could tell by the unfavorable silence on the other end of the call. "I will meet you there then, Franziska. This year I, as a matter of fact, have a present for you." He looked at the neatly (perfect in any respect) wrapped up present on the outer edge of his desk.

Edgeworth didn't know he would meet Franziska sooner than that or else he would have taken the present with him to give it to her personally.

It was a present carefully selected.

~o

* * *

~o

**White shard – Lie**

**24.12**

~o

"I don't know what Mr Wright's relationship with Maya is", was Ema's first answer to both Athena and Trucy, who in great panic initiated her into the whole affair. "But if he truly is in love with her, where does that leave Mr Edgeworth?"

"Exactly!" Trucy clenched her hands into fists, her face uncharacteristically dark but determined.

"We talked to her yesterday evening", Athena explained, frowning. "She seemed very sweet and caring and familiar with the agency. She called it Wright&Co. Law Offices so Mr Wright and she go way back. That can't be good, yes? And then", she raised both hands, palms turned upwards, "I asked Mr Wright and there was clear discord in his voice."

"_This is bad"_, her necklace said.

"This is very unscientific of Mr Wright. And very unusual as well. He is a very big fan of Mr Edgeworth and the science between them is explosive. But if I think about it, he indeed did rush to Maya's defense back in Khura'in", Ema said and put a finger against her chin, rocking from side to side, thinking. She had begged Prosecutor Sahdmadhi to be able to join the agency on their lunch today (yes, she had to beg him or else he wouldn't be moved, this terribly even monk).

Right now they were waiting for Mr Wright and Maya to come downstairs.

"Yes, what about Mr Edgeworth!" Trucy shook her head. "I thought Daddy finally wanted to ask Mr Edgeworth out but I must have been mistaken!"

"Ladies, we have a mission today! We must make clear to both Maya and Mr Wright that they can't be together, no matter what!" Athena leaned forward, glaring at both Ema and Trucy with great determination. "Mr Wright and Mr Edgeworth just belong together!"

"I agree. Yes, we must inter- Oh hey, Mr Wright!" Mr Wright stepped out of the building and next to Trucy, followed by Maya. Ema remembered her from that one case in Khura'in but she didn't know all the details.

For example if Maya was in love with Phoenix Wright or not.

~o

* * *

~o

**Blue shard – Invitation**

**23.12**

~o

"Maya, don't you dare say a word." I knew that Maya was angry that I had made no progress with Miles but I really didn't need her to help me out with that. I feared she might make everything worse. After all, I didn't even know, what if Miles didn't like me after all? What if he wasn't interested in me _that way_ and I was just mistaken with my assumptions? Mistakes could happen and I couldn't ever tolerate losing Edgeworth.

No, I had to make sure first before I could make a final move. This was a dance where one wrong move could determine my ending.

"Wright." Miles looked dazzling as ever. Was that blazer new? It was, wasn't it? He must have been at the hair stylist too because his side bangs looked smooth and -

"Hello Miss Fey, it's good to see you out of danger."

"Hello Mr Edgeworth! Yeah, that's crazy isn't it? Every time Nick is around something is bound to happen! But don't worry, you're always there to help him out, because you two are just the perfect partners, _right Nick?_"

I ground my teeth. Mayaaaaa ….

Good thing that Miles mostly talked to Maya about normal things (What have you been doing in Khura'in on a daily basis, Miss Fey?) while we walked out of the airport and while he drove us home. I kept making some sympathetic noises from time to time as if I was listening into their conversation but I mostly hoped that Maya wouldn't drop comments like that one at the airport. My mind was busy with plotting how to proceed with my question - I needed to ask it at the perfect time, not too late but not too early too ...

"So you're leaving for Khura'in again?"

"Yes, Miss Fey. Prosecutor Sahdmahdi and I will be flying to Khura'in the day after tomorrow. He will be needing my legal assistance with the situation at hand."

"Why don't you take Nick with you? He handled the Khura'inese cases really well if you ask me. You know, like always, you can depend on him and -" I threw a warning gaze at Maya and she closed her mouth without finishing.

Miles nodded. "Yes indeed, if I didn't fear the negative consequences. The bad luck seems to trail Wright like a loyal dog." He looked into the rearview mirror for a moment with a smug expression on his face.

"Don't you start as well ..." I snorted. Now of never: "Are you coming to the Christmas party tomorrow, Edgeworth?"

_Such a smooth change of topic, Phoenix … Really well done, the perfect time, haha .. ha ..._

"I … have other matters that require my attention. I … won't have the time to join, Wright. Another year."

"Oh c'mon Mr Edgeworth!" Maya jumped up from her seat and leaned forward to Edgeworth while I immediately tried to tug her back onto her seat but she held tightly onto Edgeworth's shoulder and seat. "Stop that Nick!", she complained and to Edgeworth she added loudly: "Everybody will be down if you won't be there Mr Edgeworth! Franziska is coming too so I won't be there to accompany Nick and he will be all alone and lonely! You can't possibly accept that, can you?"

"Maya, that's enough!" I hoped from the bottom of my heart that Miles wouldn't understand what Maya was implying, please Miles, just this one time!

~o

* * *

~o

**Violet Shard – Misunderstandings**

**23.12**

~o

Nick was really not comfortable with my help. But it was his own loss if he didn't progress with Mr Edgeworth after so many years!

"Maya that's enough!"

Frustrated, I sank back into my seat and for whatever reason Edgeworth never commented on my effort during that car drive. Maybe I was not clear enough. Maybe he was stupider than in court outside of court. You know, people say that love made people dumb?

I wanted to scream at them so much ...

~o

* * *

~o

**Blue shard – Reunion**

**24.12**

~o

Daddy knew that Mr Edgeworth would be there at Gourd Lake. And so when I walked over it was exactly how he had predicted.

"Hello Mr Edgeworth!" I waved at him and smiled, directing my flashlight to the ground so that he wouldn't be blinded by it. Mr Edgeworth stared at me for a second and his face softened and a genuine smile lightened up his face.

"Hello Miss Wright. I should have expected that the people camping over there at Gourd Lake would be you lot. Only Wright and his agency would go as far as breaking rules so openly and be naive enough that there would be no punishment following."

"Daddy is accompanied by a lot of prosecutors, Mr Edgeworth. It would only be because of you if we were caught, you know?" I smiled at him with my cutest smile because I knew his strictness would melt away if I did this.

He turned his head away.

"So it was planned from the very beginning?" I thought I heard him laugh silently but I didn't see it because his face was covered by his side bangs.

He was looking over Gourd Lake in direction of our camp. However, when he spoke up his voice was shining with the smile on his face. "I should have known better Wright would guess my yearly routine and plan ahead. He's truly the only man who keeps surprising me over and over again."

"Well, that's the Wright Anything Agency for you, Mr Edgeworth!" I rocked back and forth on my heels. "Let's go to the fireplace! Everybody should have arrived by now."

As we were almost back at our little camp we were caught out by Daddy, who had left the others some steps behind at the campfire and stood a bit aside, exactly to catch us off. He approached us with lifted hand, waving.

"Trucy, dear, could you … you can go ahead, okay? Edgeworth and I will meet up with you lot in some minutes."

"Sure, Daddy. Have fun Mr Edgeworth." I kept walking but turned around when I was sure that Daddy wasn't looking and to my great joy I saw my two lawyers standing at the lake, arm in arm facing each other, talking. Giggling I arrived at the campfire, where the others were gathered and talking, some already eating.

"Trucy, did we succeed?", Maya asked as soon as she spotted me. I raised both thumbs and Athena, Ema and Maya hooted triumphantly – to the other's surprise.

"In what exactly did you lot succeed, if I may ask, Maya Fey?"

~o

* * *

~o

**Orange Shard – Truth**

**23.12**

~o

_Widget: Red_

It's just not right! Mr Edgeworth and Mr Wright go so far back together, they just belong with each other! Ema and Trucy are right, we must intervene as soon as possible! There definitely was discord in Mr Edgeworth's voice when I called him about Simon's paperwork! Why would he be so down if not because he knows that Maya is here!

No! No! They are both like family to me and I won't accept that someone butts in from outside! I must confront Mr Wright about this!

_Widget: Yellow_

Maybe I should conduct a therapy session with Mr Wright? Yes, that must be the way. Ema and Trucy are talking with Maya right now so I can talk with Mr Wright in peace. Let's go, _auf geht's_ Athena!

_Widget: Green_

"Mr Wright?"

"Yes, Athena?"

Discord sounds like fingernails scratching over a blackboard. I hate that sound more than anything.

"Did you invite Mr Edgeworth to the Christmas party tomorrow?"

"Yes I did. He can't make it, sadly." Mr Wright turns away, watching the girls gathered around Charley attentively. He doesn't hear his own voice's discord, doesn't know how angrily the nails scratch over the blackboard. I wonder how to approach that issue. Do I just attack frontally? No no, Simon said that the direct attack is very weak. I maybe should ...

"What is your relation with Maya?", I ask and want to bite my tongue as soon as the question is out. That wasn't very subtle Athena, let's just go into the topic like a train without brakes! Very weak attack, Athena !

"Maya? She's a really dear friend to me, why?"

_A dear friend? Or a "dear friend" like Edgeworth is to you?_

I can feel my cheeks burning and I hope from the bottom of my heart that Widget doesn't betray me now.

"I can hear … some discord in your voice, Mr Wright. Do you …" _Breathe Athena, breathe,_ "Should I have a therapy session with you?" I take Widget but Mr Wright gently grabs me by my wrist and shakes his head.

_Widget: Yellow_

"No no, Athena, that will not be necessary. You know, my story with Maya goes way back. She was my assistant after I just began my lawyer career. And … well, she and her cousin are my best friends. But you, Athena." He looks at me, guessing. "Is everything okay? I have the feeling I'm missing out on something here."

_Widget: Blue_

"No no Mr Wright, everything's super okay!" I wriggle my wrist free and show him a peace sign with a bright grin all over my face. "We should go to sleep soon and meet up tomorrow for lunch, right? I'll take off and fetch Simon now, he'll arrive later tonight for Christmas n' stuff."

"Uh … sure. Go ahead."

(Phoenix: "Psyche-Locks. What does Athena hide from me? And why? Hm, I won't have the time to break her Psyche-Locks this time ...")

~o

* * *

~o

**Violet-Red Shard – Confessions**

**24.12**

~o

Klavier wished he could look Apollo in the eye as he started talking but he could only hold Apollo's hand and stare at Apollo's knees instead, like the coward that he actually was.

"You know, I got used to having you around me, Herr Forehead. When I needed you you were only a phone call away. When somebody tried to hide the truth from the world you were just on the other side of the court room, fighting for your client like a lion."

He felt Apollo's fingers twitch under his and pulled back in an instant, brushed his hair behind his ears and looked out into the darkness, watching the stars' reflection on the soft water. "I was a naive idiot to believe it would always be like this, _weißt du_? That I could just keep unloading all my problems onto you. And it was back when … when you had problems on your own that I understood that maybe you needed somebody to depend on as well. I don't know if I could be this person, you know? I mean, surely losing Kristoph was hard for both of us. Maybe on different levels but ..." He gave off a slight laugh and covered his face with one hand, recalling that last trial and his brother's last words.

He didn't want to think about that.

"Klavier ..." Apollo's eyes were always watching his surrounding closely, piercingly. Klavier felt self-conscious whenever the attorney looked at him, stripped naked and defenseless. But it didn't feel bad, no. There were no lies between them and what Klavier valued most was the truth. Before he met Apollo not many people shared his values, most of all the people closest to him did not.

He loved Apollo. And that was the truth too.

Klavier breathed a shaky breath.

"So, no, I won't ask you about your business in Khura'in, _ja_? Except you want to talk about it, Herr Forehead. Instead - if you don't mind - I just want your feelings, your thoughts. Tell your old prosecutor friend about your sorrows."

"Yes father, I have sinned, I confess." Apollo smirked at him in a weak attempt of a joke and he probably didn't even notice that he had put his hand on Klavier's now (but Klavier noticed because his skin was burning where he felt Apollo's hand on his). He obviously tried to shoo away the bad atmosphere between them but he was kinda bad at it.

_How about a "I'm Apollo Justice and I'm fine" shout?_

Apollo unexpectedly leaned closer to Klavier, his face so close that – if Klavier took to opportunity and leaned forward – their lips would tou-

Klavier didn't dare to finish that thought. Instead he said the first thing that came to his mind, probably to break the eager tension and to distract his mind from those dangerous thoughts.

"The fire's shine reflects brighter and more beautiful in your eyes than the stars on the sky, Apollo. I could watch you all night long", he breathed. Apollo froze, the sparkle in his eyes changed as if he remembered something, and he fell back.

_No, that's not -! I didn't mean to -!_

"You and your metaphors, Klavier." Apollo's laugh this time sounded a bit disappointed and Klavier couldn't help but ask himself, did he just miss the perfect opportunity and mess up again? Did Apollo actually expect him to ... ?

"Khura'in is cool I guess." Whatever the case, Apollo just shrugged and turned to the water, face darkening again and brushing over the situation just now as if it hadn't happened. "I just ... get reminded of my dad wherever I go."

"Your dad?", Klavier echoed, fighting with his heart. How in the world did Apollo just stay so calm and cool all the time?

"Dhurke … He was a person that people looked up to. Admired. And I want to be like him but I'm kinda on my own." Apollo now took his hand off Klavier's and rubbed the back of his neck. Klavier didn't know if he should say anything back or hug Apollo or best, do nothing. He might mess up again. "It's hard, you know? I still have Nahyuta but Nahyuta can be so cold and distant. He actually is like that all the time because nobody in Khura'in teaches you the cool ways. The Gavinners' ways." There was that joking tone in his voice and his mouth's corners were twisting the way they only did when he was being faintly sarcastic.

That was a song that Klavier knew how to sing.

"Achtung, one could think you just called my band cool, Herr Forehead. Somebody might get the wrong idea about that." Klavier felt pride rise in his chest. As fucked up as his band turned out to be in the end, it still was part of his life's work and he loved his music with all his heart. Nothing could ever change that.

"No."

"Oh please,_ Lebkuchenpferdchen,_ we all know the truth,_ ja?_" Klavier hit Apollo playfully, laughing.

"The truth, I beg you Klavier." Apollo leaned against his shoulder and Klavier could feel the attorney shake from quiet laughter too. "As obsessed as you are with truth you truly suck at it. I'm a lie detector, remember?"

_What do you mean?_

"But do come to Khura'in. Edgeworth's going too, right? You can say you'll fight for the truth there and help me with those court cases. There are soo many of them ... Also, the divination séance for example, that's really cool. The music they're playing there is totally different from yours, sure. But come visit me. I'll love your help."

"Do you even have a bed for me?" Klavier imagined himself in Khura'in for a second and couldn't. From what he had heard from Prosecutor Sahdmadhi the Khura'inese people were truly religious and Klavier on the other hand was more on the scandalous side … rocking, ja?

"You'll sleep in mine of course."

"What?"

Apollo's finger intertwined with his and Klavier stared with widened eyes at Apollo's alluring smile. "Herr Forehead?", he squeaked.

"The truth Klavier, you're telling me everything I need to know." Apollo leaned closer and Klavier could feel Apollo's hand on his knee, tracing the shape of his thigh with his pointing finger. He never knew that it would have such a great effect on him but he jumped slightly, finding it very hard to breathe or think at that moment.

"Merry Christmas, Klavier", Apollo whispered against his lips and Klavier didn't find the time to answer anymore, captivated by the truth.

~o

* * *

~o

**Violet Shard – Confrontation**

**24.12**

~o

Even though they were super nice to Maya she could feel some sort of .. hostility towards her. That's how some people in Khura'in were treating her while she had been in their detention center, or when they learned that she could channel spirits like their queen could. Maya couldn't explain where that hostility came from.

She had learned about them during lunch. All of Nick's friends were really talented people. Ema was a forensic scientist (which should go without saying, Maya knew Ema from her case in Khura'in, but as detective, not as friend.) and a really dedicated one at that.

Trucy, Nick's daughter, was a magician and could perceive things like Apollo (who Maya knew had hawk's eyes, very impressive ability to have in court, and no way to lie against that! If she wasn't mistaken Apollo would come home for Christmas as well).

And Athena was the youngest member, really good with psychology (like Simon Blackquill but the other way round) and had this necklace around her neck that would sometimes talk. Athena liked robots and was very enthusiastic and energy-laden, that was for sure.

During lunch, somewhere between finishing the burgers and waiting for their ramen, when Maya stood up to go to the restrooms. She noticed the brief exchange of looks among all girls at the table as soon as she got up but she couldn't think of why.

"I'll go to!", Athena immediately jumped up and followed Maya.

"Is something the matter, Athena?", she asked friendly as the restroom's door closed behind them.

The necklace around Athena's neck was glowing red with determination and Athena glared at Maya – while Maya looked very confused.

"Okay listen, Maya. Mr Wright wouldn't tell me exactly what's happening between you and him but Mr Wright and Mr Edgeworth are one question away from officially dating each other, okay? And we _need _them together, I mean, Trucy, Ema and I and we won't allow you to catch away Mr Wright before he can sort out things with-"

Maya broke out in laughter and Athena stopped mid-monologue. "What?"

"Oh god, so that was all this was about?" Maya laughed and laughed and the other woman in the restroom who was washing her hands looked at them strangely before hurrying outside and leaving them behind alone. "You could have just asked, you know?"

"Asked?" Athena's necklace changed color to bright yellow.

"I really really need Edgeworth and Nick together as well! You know, Nick changed his profession to lawyer for Edgeworth in the first place." Maya wiped away the tears of joy, fighting the last traces of laughter, and searched her sleeve for her phone.

"He did WHAT?" Athena pressed both hands against her cheeks in surprise. "He never told me!"

"Probably a long story. Here look", Maya turned her phone so that Athena could see her last tumblr blog post that she had written during her flight. Athena carefully took the phone and read through it, her cheeks reddening with understanding and her necklace changing color to deep blue. When she returned the phone Maya saw the tears in Athena's eyes' corners.

"I'm so sorry that we got the situation wrong!", she exclaimed. "Please excuse us, we are so dumb! We all saw that Mr Wright was nervous and Mr Edgeworth had been so down so we thought it was because of you! Oh god, Maya, I – I don't know how to apologize!"

"It's okay, Athena. It's okay. I would probably have thought the same thing in your shoes!" Maya closed her arms around Athena and hugged her for several seconds before letting go and giving her a smug smile. "Now this is an advantageous situation!"

"Huh? It is?" Athena wiped away her unwept tears too.

"Yeah! We have to work together to get Mr Edgeworth and Nick together this Christmas, don't you think? With the power of four ladies we can do it! And I know exactly what Nick's plans are because Edgeworth always does the same every year. So the odds are per-fect."

One look at Athena's face and Maya wondered: "Oh, Nick doesn't tell you anything, does he? Good thing that you have me now! As I said, Edgeworth and he go way back. And basically, we will have to prepare to celebrate Christmas at Gourd Lake."

~o

* * *

~o

And those are the memories that I took with me when I departed to Khura'in together with Mr Justice, Prosecutor Sahdmahdi and Detective Skye the next day. Like every mirror whose pieces I had to put together by hand this mirror too is lacking some of its pieces, lost but easily found in a bigger picture, Wright.

I regret nothing. Maybe once my thread of fate lead me on the wrong path and maybe I wrongfully did things that I now would never repeat – but in the end, through all of my decisions and together with all my friends and family I now am walking the right path with the right people and can say – truly say – that I'm happy with my life. And it's all thanks to you, Wright.

Well, and thanks to your daughter and Miss Fey and Detective Skye and Miss Cykes as well.

Still. Merry Christmas, Wright.


End file.
